


This Everyday Love

by Wyndewalker



Series: Songs of the Heart [5]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyndewalker/pseuds/Wyndewalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin contemplates his everyday love with Ezra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Everyday Love

Vin slid into the driver's seat of his battered old Jeep and started it up. It coughed and sputtered before finally roaring to life. He leaned over and gave the dashboard a hard thump, jarring the radio so it turned on. A quick look behind him before shifting into reverse, then Vin backed out of his parking spot, threw it into drive and headed down the ranch driveway eager to go home.

One of these days, he would take Ezra up on his offer to get him a new car, but for now he wasn't ready to get rid of his old Jeep. It hadn't been any great shakes when he bought it, already starting to rust in places and leaking oil, but it was his. One of the first things he'd bought when he left the Army. The Jeep had stood him in good stead all these years, becoming more of a good friend than just a way of getting around.

Vin grimaced when, as he slowed to pull out onto the street, the Jeep stuttered then stalled. With the Jeep still rolling, he dropped it into neutral, twisted the ignition key and gave it some gas. Another stutter and he was back in business. Maybe he would let Ezra buy him that car sooner rather than later.

Turning up the radio, Vin grinned at the song coming on. It was a few years old now, but it was still a favorite.

"Can't get enough of this everyday love.   
Can't get enough of this everyday love.   
Each morning the sun shines through my window   
Lands on the face of a dream come true.   
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee   
And catch up on the front page morning news.   
Then he walks up behind me and throws his arms around my neck.   
Just another normal thing I've come to expect."

Vin couldn't help thinking about his own morning ritual with Ezra. Although it could be considered a very late evening ritual. The Saloon was usually closed and shut down for the night by 3am. Ezra would come up and nap until his alarm would go off at 5am. They'd make love or just cuddle for a bit before his second alarm would go off at 6. Then Ezra would sit with him while he ate breakfast before he headed out to the ranch and Ezra would go back to sleep.

"It's ordinary plain and simple   
Typical, this everyday love.   
Same ol', same ol' keeping it new   
Same ol' everyday love   
Emotional, so familiar   
Nothing about it too peculiar   
Oh, but I can't get enough   
Of this everyday love.

Every afternoon I make a phone call   
Listen to the voice that warms my heart.   
I drag myself through a few more hours   
Then head on home to try and beat the dark.   
His smile will be right when I step through that door   
And it will be that way tomorrow, just like everyday before."

Vin hummed along to the chorus as he pulled out his cellphone and hit the memory dial. A few seconds later he heard Ezra's voice on the other end. "Hey, babe. I'm on my way home. Mile marker 9. Yeah, I'll be there in fifteen. It was good. Got a lot done. How was your day? New waitress workin' out? Great. Got full staff tonight, right? Me? Up to something?" Vin smiled innocently though he knew Ezra couldn't see it. "Okay, okay. Thought maybe we could sneak over to Silver Creek and see a movie or something. I'll buy you an ice cream cone," Vin wheedled, then chuckled when his husband tartly told him what he could do with that ice cream cone.

He waited a second then asked, "So, is this a new kink I should know about?" Vin laughed outright at Ezra's response to that. "Meet you at home or at Nettie's? Kay, yeah, I definitely gotta shower first. The bay colt, the one outta Buck's mare, unloaded me into a pile." Vin looked down at his seat, frowning.

"Mind if we take your car? Yeah. Yeah. I know. I do have them with me," Vin glanced at the seat covers still wrapped in their package. "I'll be home in a few. Love you, Ez."

Tossing the phone onto the passenger seat, Vin tapped out a beat on the steering wheel. The radio had moved on to another song but he sang the refrain anyway, his grin broad.

"Can't get enough of this everyday love,

Can't get enough of this everyday love."

Nope. He'd definitely never be able to get enough of his handsome lover. His husband. Hmmm. Maybe they'd skip going to Silver Creek and he'd keep his husband in bed all evening. Decisions, decisions. Vin sped up with a grin.

~Fini~

**Author's Note:**

> This Everday Love: Rascal Flatts.   
> Written by Danny Wells and Gene Nelson.   
> (© 360 Music/Irving Music/Emelia Music.)   
> From Rascal Flatts, © 2000, Lyrics Street/Hollywood Records.


End file.
